


The Hero's Spirit

by Goombella123



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Other, tp link is the wolf and botw link is the boy, written pre-game release so no references to story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:40:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8526355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goombella123/pseuds/Goombella123
Summary: Campfire conversations between a wolf and a boy with wild eyes





	

“Hmph.”

  
The wolf’s breath wafted like the wind overhead, warm and panting. The chain around his foreleg clinked as he sat beside the blonde boy, who continued to stare straight ahead into the darkness.

  
The silence was nice. His canine ears could hear the crackling of the fire as the embers popped, and he felt the sound of the soft rustle of leaves brush over him. He looked over to the boy beside, and wondered to himself if he had the same senses that he did. They were technically family, after all, no matter how diluted their blood over the ages. He didn’t know how much wolf was in him.

  
If there was one thing he knew about this boy, though, it was that he was born wild. Maybe he was civilized, hundreds of years ago. But as of waking a week ago to the ruins of Hyrule, he was reborn with forest and flame in his veins, and the wolf could certainly relate.

  
Though there wasn’t enough flame inside the boy to keep his half-naked body warm. Even by the crackles of the campfire, he shivered in the open air, and the wolf scoffed. That obtained the boy’s attention- and quietly, he made a few motions with his head for the boy to read. He was grateful that the kid seemed to understand him without any sort of signing, but he surprisingly missed using language- human conversation.

 

The boy was quiet as the wolf ‘spoke’.

 

“It’d be a lot warmer inside the woodsman’s hut, don’tcha think?” The beast said.

 

The boy stared at him blankly, the wolf’s tail dragging slowly, back and forth.

 

“….Can’t keep lookout if I can’t see” he replied.

 

The wolf merely snorted, blue eye’s playful. “Lookout for what? Bokoblins? Bah. I’ve battled far worse.” He boasted with a smile. “If you’re cold, let me take watch, kid. You should be sleeping, anyway.”

 

The boy huffed, shivering a little as the wind blew again. His long bangs fell into his eyes, and he brushed them off with no issue.

 

“I’m not cold.” He said stoutly. A tiny pout on his lips

 

The wolf gave an amused growl, and shook his head with disbelief. “Of course you ain’t.” He chuckled. “Cause being naked and pinker than a newborn makes it clear that you are, indeed, not cold.”

 

The boy hissed and grumbled at him, but chose not to continue the conversation. The fire continued to burn, it’s warm glow welcome on the wolf’s dark fur.

 

“…You’re not very talkative, are ya, kid?”

 

A moment.

 

“No.”

 

“Don’t worry. I wasn’t neither.” The wolf replied.

 

The boy thought for a moment.

 

“Fooled me.” He said, cheekily.

 

The wolf turned his head. The boy had a stupid grin plastered on his face, and he laughed. The bubbling sound a surprise to his ears, harsh at the edges like it was... unfamiliar.

 

“So your face _does_ know how to do that!” the wolf remarked playfully.

 

“Do what?” the boy asked.

 

“Smile.”

 

The boy grinned wider.

 

“Sure.”

 

His smile lit up by the campfire. And it was then, that the wolf noticed the boy’s teeth.

 

They weren’t like his at all, when he was human. But they were certainly… odd. They were perfect and white, visible even in the dim light. Straight where naturally they would have been a little crooked and brightly gleaming where they should have faded to ivory in the harsh environment. He was almost a little disappointed that they were so different- the wolf’s old teeth were chipped and broken, and unusually sharp, ever since he was a child.

 

The boy noticed the wolf’s head crooked to the side in thought, and his smile retired for the night. His expression wasn’t somber anymore, at least. If anything, the wolf was blessed to see the etchings of contentment dance around his face.

 

The boy addressed him.

 

“Problem?” he asked simply. The campfire burned low.

 

The wolf blinked his blue eyes, and sighed, shaking his head.

 

“…No. No problem.” The wolf said quietly. “Your teeth aren’t like mine, is all.”

  
He looked out to the stars beyond him. In his mind, he could hear the howl of the man who came before him.

  
“For a moment, I thought they might be.”

 

Did that man ever feel like this? How the wolf did? Always looking for evidence that this boy could have his spirit. 

 

He worried for him.

 

The boy’s brows furrowed in confusion. “Why would they be?” he asked, bringing the wolf back to reality.

 

He licked his nose nervously, dry from the cold air.

  
“...Nevermind it." he said suddenly. "Not important.”

 

He doubted the boy would ever need to know.

 

The boy looked at him skeptically, but questioned no further. He poked at the dying fire as it dimmed, and grew lower. His bare back was caressed by a chill, his nose and feet and toes red by the night's frosty wind.

 

The wolf sighed.

 

“…You’re cold.” He concluded, and before the boy could argue, he’d settled himself down- nesting softly on the boy’s skinny lap.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this back when wolf link amiibo support was announced, i'm pretty sure.
> 
> idk. I found the idea of having two links interacting fascinating.


End file.
